Rapid Sewer Water
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: After a fight between Leo and Raph, Raph storms off into the sewers. Mikey goes after him to find himself and Raph falling down a sewer waterfall. They wake up in a different place. They have no idea where they are and Raph is stuck with Mikey. How long can Raph take without going insane? Read and Find out. a little Raph/Mikey Romance I guess. Based on 2012. Don't judge!
1. The Fall

**DragonPrincess65: Yay, I have followers. Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories.**

**Mikey: They are only reading them cuz I'm in them.**

**DragonPrincess65: Keep dreaming Mikey.**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT**

**Mikey: I was going to say the disclaimer. (pouty)**

**Leo: Remember last time me let you?**

**Donnie: Stop arguing. Enjoy the story**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 1

Nobody's POV:

Mikey and Donnie watch as Leo and Raph fight, again. Mikey tried to split it up but ended up with Raph throwing him against the wall. All Mikey wanted to do was end the fight. He hated it when his brothers fought. For some reason Mikey felt as if it was his fault Leo and Raph were fighting. Minutes pass and finally the two fighting brothers take their leave. Donnie went after Leo, leaving Mikey to deal with Raph. Mikey knew where Raph went. Mikey knew Raph goes into the sewers to cool off.

Mikey's POV:

"Raphie?" I call out into the sewers. The floor is cold and slick as I walk down each tunnel looking from Raph.

"Raph?" I call out again.

"Where are you Raph?" I ask as I search around.

I'm quiet for a second trying to listen for Raph. The sewer is dead quiet which I don't like one bit. I search for about an hour before I begin to get worried. I have checked every tunnel Raph goes in to cool off.

Even though I am cold I continue to search for my big brother. Ten minutes later I am about to turn back with I notice something on the floor.

"Raph's shell cell" I gasp as I run to pick it up.

I completely forgot about the wet sewer floors until it was too late. I slipped and start gliding quickly down the sewer tunnel further away from the lair, screaming. I try to grab onto object to stop myself, but everything I grab doesn't stop me. I'm scared. I have no idea where I am going.

"RAPH! HELP!" I scream out hoping he could hear me. I soon hear rushing water up ahead. I look to see rapid water to a waterfall. I gulp.

"HELP!" I scream out in last attempt to get someone. I'm doomed.

Raph's POV:

I storm throughout the sewers taking my anger out on everything that gets in my way, which is not a lot.

I'm out here for a few minutes before I hear Mikey calling me. I think about going to him, but I don't. I don't feel like dealing with Mikey's happy attitude at the moment. An hour passes by and I can still hear Mikey calling me.

"Will he ever go away?" I complain quietly. For some reason I'm happy. Usually Mikey would give up after at least ten minutes before he gets bored and leaves. I hear him gasp making me turn. Soon after I hear him scream. It makes me blood go cold. "He is probably trying to play a prank to get me out" I snort turning and walking away.

I hear Mikey scream "RAPH! HELP!" in the most terrified voice I have heard come out of him. My heart pounds as I go running as fast as I can. _Hold on Mikey_ I think to myself as I run towards Mikey's voice. I hear one more scream "HELP!" as I break through the clearing to see Mikey sliding fast toward the rapid waterfall of the sewers.

"MIKEY!" I scream to him as I run fast but carefully to him. As I see him begin to fall I grasp his three fingered hand.

"RAPH!" Mikey calls out to me as I try to haul him up. I look into his baby blue eyes. I see that he is terrified but I also see him happy. Is it because of me? "Hold on, Mike" I grunt. Suddenly I feel the ground slip from my feet.

"Shit!" I grit as I feel myself falling. Mikey is screaming. I grab him and shove his head into my chest as I hold him protectively as we fall blocking his head with my right arm. I feel a sharp pain in left shoulder. I fight to stay awake but find myself falling into the darkness.

"Mikey" I mutter before the darkness completely takes over me.

TBC


	2. Waking Up in the Unknown

**DragonPrincess65: Chapter two is up! Yay!**

**Mikey: Can i say the disclaimer? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**DragonPrincess65: Okay, fine. Go ahead.**

**Mikey: Do i have to read the cue cards?**

**DragonPrincess65: Yes! now hurry up before i let Raph do it.**

**Mikey: Okay! Okay! (Clears throat) DragonPrincess65 does _NOT_TMNT! How did i do?**

**DragonPrincess65: We will work on that later. Anyways enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 2

Mikey's POV:

When I wake up I'm a little soar. I don't open my eyes. Afraid of what I might see. I can tell its day time. Well I hope it is day time and not some dissection light. I cough up water as get to the upright position.

_Okay so I can sit up meaning I'm not strapped down_ I think. I open my eyes to get a stinging bright light. I squint and rub my eyes. I glance around my surrounding to find that I am in some kind of forest. _What happen?_ I ask myself in my head as I rub my head.

_Last thing I remember was falling in Raph's arms…_

"Raph!" I scream out in realization. He was with me when I fell. I look around panicky searching for him. I don't see him which makes me worried. I hear a groan of pain to my left. I look to see Raph lying at least five feet away from me.

"Raph!" I call out crawling to him. I pick up his head and lay it in my lap as I grab a hold of his hand.

"Raph?" I whisper to him. He is alive at least. I feel something wet drip onto my left leg. I look to see it was blood.

"Raph!" I yell surprised jumping up letting his head slam down onto the ground.

"Opps" I flinch.

"Shad up, Mikey" Raph groans, getting to the sitting position, rubbing his head.

"Raph you are awake!" I say as I jump into his lap. I can tell he wasn't expecting it because he grunts before wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Mikey get of me!" Raph growls and shoves me off.

I remember the blood and jump up looking around. I try to remember what Donnie told me about fixing wounds when you are somewhere unknown and have no supplies. I see a large leafed tree and some wild rose bushes. I quickly grab the biggest leaf, which was the size of my hand to my elbow. I go to the rose bush and carefully pick off one of the big thorns. I get pricked slightly allowing a little blood to trickle down my hand. I put the wounded figure in my as I take the material to Raph. I notice Raph staring at me intently making my cheeks heat up. I shake my head clearing the pink from my face as I sit myself down next to Raph's left shoulder. I take my figure out of my mouth as I get to work. I first touch the wound gently making Raph grunt with pain.

"Sorry" I say as I wrap his shoulder with the large leaf then pin it in one place with the rose thorn. "There that should stop the bleeding."

"Thanks" Raph mutters so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

Raph's POV:

I could believe Mikey "fixed" my wound. I guess he was listening to Donnie when he was talking to us about survival.

"Thanks" I mumble trying to show I was grateful, but not too grateful. I can see the proud look on his face. I guess he is pretty happy about being able to help. I then realize I am in uncharted territory for me and, most likely, Mikey.

"Where are we?" I ask Mikey glancing around. To the looks of it I think we are in some kind of forest. Wait a minute! There are no forests in New York.

"Shit!" I curse only to hear Mikey make a small breathless laugh. I turn my glare to him

"You said a bad word" he points out acting like a child. I snort and stand up dusting all the dirt off of me."I don't know where we are" Mikey piped up pulling my attention from the forest.

"You never know anything" I chuckle as I get Mikey's cute tongue stuck out at me. Did I just call Mikey's tongue cute?! I must be going crazy.

"We should start walking" I state trying to find a path.

"Start walking where exactly Raphie? In case you haven't notice, we are in a unknown place" Mikey blurts out in an annoyed voice. That threw me off. Mikey isn't the type to get all pissy that's my thing.

"Whatever. Just follow me" I say walking down a dirt path that looked the safest.

"I hope we find out way home" Mikey says behind me.

"Me too, bro. me too."

TBC


	3. Camping

**DragonPrincess65: Thank you everyone who has reviewed my stories. It means a lot to me.**

**Raph: Quit your babbling and start the story.**

**DragonPrincess65: Okay! Okay! Mister Bossy!**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT.**

**DragonPrincess65: I can do it myself, thank you very much.**

**Raph: Whatever (Rolls eyes and crosses arms over chest)**

**DragonPrincess65: I'll make you wear a pink fru-fru tutu.**

**Raph: (Panic) That's okay. I don't need that.**

**DragonPrincess65: Enjoy the Story.**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 3

Raph's POV:

I have no idea how long we have been walking, but I do know it has been a few hours. The sun has started going down making the sky a bright yellow and orange with a vibrant pink. I'm lucky I haven't exploded yet. Mikey will not stop talk. If I have to hear one more word out of his big mouth I'm going to lose it. I stop listening to him a long time ago but every once in a while I listen in to a few things.

We continue walking for a good 15 minutes before my stomach decides to make a dying walrus sound.

"Hungry?" Mikey asks behind me.

"What do you thing?!" I snap at him harshly. I know it wasn't the right thing to do. But I am tired and hungry.

"Here." I turn my head to see Mikey holding out a half-eaten Hershey chocolate bar.

"How long have you had that?" I ask suspiciously stopping in my tracks and turning to look at him. I eye the bar carefully, seeing if it is really real or a hallucination.

"Since this morning. It's still good" he says holding the chocolate bar closer to my face. I can smell the sweet chocolate as my stomach growls again. "I know you want it" Mikey teases, moving the bar in circular motions around my face. I growl a little and turn my face way. "Come on Raphie, you need to eat something" I can hear the concern in his voice, but I ignore it. I notice we are in an open area perfect for camping.

"We will camp here tonight" I say sternly walking away to grab some rocks lying around. I hear Mikey sigh as I walk away.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?! _I scold myself _all he was doing was giving you something to eat and you acted like a jerk! What the Fuck! You need to apologize._ I tell myself as I walk back to the camp site with six good sized rocks.

I am expecting to see Mikey sitting around being lazy but am shocked when I see he has gathered some sticks and branches and had it in a pile waiting to be light. I also see a large log laying a few feet away from the pile. That log was not there before so Mikey must have carried it here. I look around to see Mikey squinting at the pile as if debating whether to light it or not. He looks up at me with a smile before it slips away and he begins to walk towards me quickly. Next think I know he has taken all the rocks from my arms and is walking away. It takes me a second to get out of shock.

"What the hell, Mikey?!" I shout at him. He doesn't flinch as he circles the rocks around the pile.

"Raph, you are injured. You shouldn't be lifting too much. You could hurt yourself more then you already are." He says bluntly, never taking his eyes off of the pit. I'm shocked for words. I snort

"You're starting to sound like Donnie."

He laughs before bursting out "Donnie infected me with nerd diseases!"

I can't help but chuckle at his stupidity.

Mikey's POV:

Hearing Raph laugh at one of my jokes make me feel all warm and fuzzy. I notice the pit of sticks is still unlit. I quickly grab a stick and rub it roughly.

"Mikey, that isn't going to…" suddenly the pit bursts into flames.

"You were saying Raphie?" I question trying not to laugh at his dumbfounded face as he stared from the fire to me.

"Never mind" he grunts sitting at the large log.

I remember about blowing the fire from an old horror camping story so I crouch on my knees and blow.

Raph's POV:

Seeing Mikey on his knees and blowing seemed to make my blood rush to my head and my cheeks go warm. I quickly look away with my arms crossed over my chest.\

Mikey's POV:

I hear a shuffle and look up to see Raph looking away from me.

_What did I do?_ I think looking confusingly at him. I shrug it off as I lean back from the fire. I sit criss cross on the dirt. I look at Raph worryingly at him.

_Why am I so concerned about him? I mean he is Raph; he can take care of himself. He is strong and brave. Unlike me." _I think to myself sadly as I release a deep sigh.

"Whatcha sighing about?" Raph's voice breaks through my thoughts. I gasp and jump a bit.

"N-nothing imp-portant" I stumble over my words. _Stupid!_ I mentally smack myself as I turn my head slightly from embarrassment. "Raph…?" I call out softly. I turn to see him staring at me. It is now really dark outside so the fire is the only source of both heat and light. I suck in a quick breath as my eyes look him over.

"Yeah, Mike?" Raph asks after a few seconds of silence.

"You still hungry?" I ask mentally smacking myself again.

"I guess" he mutters. I look at him as I take the chocolate bar out of my pocket and toss it to him. He smirks at me before eating it. I smile feeling that warm feeling come back. "We should head to bed" Raph says after finishing the chocolate bar. I nod as I slide my way next to him. He gets off the log to sit on the dirt leaning back on the log. We put out the fire and the temperature immediately drops like 1000 degrees. I begin to shiver whishing we didn't put the fire out. Suddenly I feel a strong, warm arm wrap around my shoulders pulling me into Raph. I look up at him and smile. "Sleep, Mike" Raph tells me gentle. I give a half wake nod before my eyes droop and a dreamful sleep sweeps me away from the forest.

TBC


	4. Water and Blood

**Raph: WTF DragonPrincess65! **

**DragonPrincess65: I told you i would Raphie.**

**Mikey: (Laughing so hard) Good one DragonPrincess65! You got him good!**

**DragonPrincess65: I do not own TMNT. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 4

Mikey's POV:

The bright light shinned into my eyes as the best part of my dream had come. Damn sun.

Anyway I had a dream about me having super powers. I was saving the world when I heard a call for help. When I rushed there I say the back of a girl's blond hair. I notice her wherein a pink fru-fru dress. "Never fear! Mikey is here!" I shout untying her. "Thanks" she said. It was weird because it sounded like a boy. "You are my hero" she turned and I almost fainted. There stood Raph in a pink dress. I nearly died laughing. Then I woke up.

"Awe right at the good part two" I complain sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Good part of what?" I jump slightly as I look down to see Raph laying right next to me staring up at me.

"Of my dream" I say with a nod.

"What was it about?" Raph asked sitting upright and cracking his fingers, which made me shiver.

"O-oh…um…n-nothing. Just…um…Dreaming about being a superhero" I stammer, mentally smacking myself for the third time since we got here.

"You and super heroes" Raph says shaking his head. I look away before getting up.

"This would be a good time to have a watch" I hear Raph mumble. I look up to see him looking at the sky.

"I just wanna go home" I whisper quietly making sure Raph can't hear me.

"We should look for food and water" I blurt out getting his attention.

"I guess you are right…" I put my hand on my belt to find I don't have either of my nunchaks or my shell cell.

"Awe great I don't have my weapons or my shell cell. Donnie and Leo are going to kill me!" I complain throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" Raph growls kicking a stone.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up" I mimic in a high pitch voice.

"Shut up, Mikey" Raph warns turning to face me.

"Shut up, Mikey" I say.

"I'm warning you Mike. Knock it off!" Raph says sounding pissed off as he walks towards me, like a lion stalking its' prey.

"I'm warning you Mi-" I am unable to finish before Raph grabs me and throws me at the nearest tree. The tree snaps in half and I feel like my shell did too. "Ouch" I say rubbing my back. I look at Raph and see he has already started walking. "Hey! Wait up!" I holler, scrambling to my feet and running after him.

Raph's POV:

God Mikey is so annoying. Does he ever stop talking? I angrily stomp through the forest. I can hear Mikey yelling for me to slow down behind me but I don't do it. I keep my pace and try to ignore him.

"Raph I'm sorry!" Mikey screams out 20 minutes later. I continue to ignore him as I push a large branch out of my way. I hear a loud smack then a thump. I turn around and see Mikey on the ground. I roll my eyes "Come on Mikey. Quit lying around" I put my hands on my hips waiting for Mikey to get up. But he never does. "Mikey. Let's go" I demand with a pissed off tune in my voice. I hear Mikey moan

"I'm coming." I huff and continue walking. _What a bone head!_

Mikey's POV:

I reach up and touch my forehead right above my left eye. I flinch as a sharp pain strikes me, making me pull away. I look at my hand to see ruby red blood on my fingers. My eyes widen. I look up to see Raph almost gone. The only thing I can see is green and red.

"Raph!" I holler after him.

As I run I get to feel dizzy but I shake it off. Raph hasn't once turned around to check on me. Big meanie. I sigh as I continue to follow. My stomach growling for food. A few minutes later, I hear rushing of water and cheer. I think Raph hears it too because he begins to speed up into a jog. We burst through a clearing of leaves to find a large patch of dirt next to a river.

Raph's POV:

I sigh in relief as I witness the luxurious cold water rush by. Begging me to take a sip. Mikey and I both run to the stream and drink. I am so glad it is fresh water. When my thirst is gone I lean back with a sigh.

"Yo, Mike, how are you feeling?" I turn my head to look at him. His shell turned toward me.

"I'm fine" he says getting up and walking into our camp site tonight.

"Mike?" I question looking at him strangely.

"What?! I'm just tired okay?! Leave me alone!" he snaps lying down on the dirt.

_What the fuck did I do? _I stare at his sleeping form. I shrug and pull out my Sai (**He only has one okay? He lost his other one somewhere in the sewers)**. I stand in the water waiting for fish to swim by. I stand there for about ten minutes before my first victim comes into view. Using my ninja training, I easily sweep down and capture two salmons with my Sai. I smirk at the wiggling fish.

"Hey Mikey! Look I got two!" I shout out. The only thing I am rewarded with his a simple hand wave. I'm pissed now. I walk out of the water kicking several fish out and landing on the shore.

"Mikey!" I demand glaring down at his freckled body.

"What?!" he snaps at me, only making me angry. I reach down unable to control myself and lift him up. I pull my fist back ready to punch him when I see something I never want to see on my little brother.

"Mikey…"

TBC


	5. Explanation

**DragonPrincess65: Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while my laptop is being stupid so i'm going to have some trouble updating. Oh and FIY this is not my best chapter in this story. It kind of sucks. Whatever. I do not own TMNT. Enjoy**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 5

Raph's POV:

I look at Mikey as my eyes go wide.

"Mike. What happen?" I ask him concern in my voice. Blood dripping down the left side of his face and his wound seems to be oozing blue goop. Not normal.

"Oh now you care!" he snaps at me throwing me off guard. What is up with him? Mikey doesn't usually act this way. Sure, Mikey is weird but never aggressive weird. I bite my tongue from snapping at Mikey for being so rude. "What. Happen?" I ask again taking a deep breath.

He snorts "It's your fault."

"What?!" I exclaim, my eyes widen larger, if that is even possible. "W-what are you talking about" I stammer, a little in shock.

"Like you care" he huffs turning away from me. My hands turn to tight fists as I take a few more deep breaths. I get up and walk to a tree and punch it. The tree snaps in half making me calm down. I walk back to Mikey and stand over him.

"Mikey. What did I do?" I ask as calmly as I can manage. Mikey doesn't answer.

Mikey's POV:

_Why is Raph even caring about me? He hasn't shown any concern to me since we woke up. _

I think silently in my head as I look at the ground ignoring his gaze. I look up at him from the corner of my eye.

_Did he just break a tree? _My mind was just blown as I manage to see the tree behind him.

_Maybe I took the hating thing to far…_ I take a big sigh before looking at Raph.

"Okay. I'll tell you" I say, turning my body so I am sitting in front of Raph. "Oh our walk… Well more like you speed walking and I trying to catch up. Did you know that when you are speed walking in an unknown forest you are faster than me running through an unknown forest?" I look at Raph as he sits there staring at me with the 'Are you fucking stupid?' face on. "Sorry got off track"

"Ya think?!" he snorts rolling his eyes. I see him sit down in front of me, telling me that he was listening. I sigh and continue

"Well at one point you moved a tree branch out of the path, but when you let it go it snapped into my face" I finish up as I rub my wound. Raph is quiet for a long time which makes me worried. "Raph?" I call out softly, reaching for him. He slaps my hand away and gets up. My hand falls back into my lap. I'm shocked and slightly confused. He stands in front of the stream with his back turned to me. "Am I going to have to clean my own wound?" I ask bluntly trying to lighten the mood. Raph's head snaps towards me so quickly I'm surprised he didn't break it.

Raph's POV:

I stare at Mikey's bloody freckled face. I am ashamed that I did that. Even though I didn't mean to do it, I remember that sound of when the thick wood of the branch made contact with Mikey's soft skin. I though nothing at first. Even when I turned around and saw him on the ground and moaning. I should have checked on him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes?" Mikey chirps up raising his eye brow. How can he be so upbeat at a time like this? He is bleeding for god's sake! That's just Mikey I guess. I shake my head and walk over to him.

"You are not to touch this wound. Got it Mike?" I tell him sternly picking him up and walking over to the river.

"Sir Yes Sir" Mikey smiles and does a salute only to hit himself right where the injury is. He groans in pain and clenches his head.

"Idiot" I say and drop him in the river.

"Raphie its cold" Mikey complains as he dramatically chatters his teeth.

"Quit complaining" I growl, scooping water into my hands and pouring it on his face. After a few, long, minutes of torturous pain, I finally get Mikey's head wound clean. I help Mikey out of the water as I grab some soft green moss growing on a tree. As Mikey sits down I hold the moss to Mikey's head. I hear his breath hitch making me look at him. I notice his face is inches from mine. The blood rushes to my cheeks making them feel warm. I quickly flinch back away from him. In process of that I accidently shove Mikey onto his shell.

"Help! I have fallen and can't get up" Mikey squeals flailing his arms and legs. I chuckle as I prop him back up to the sitting position.

"Sorry, Mike" I say holding the moss to his head again.

"It's all good" Mikey says flashing me his famous grin.

_Mikey has given me that grin many times before, so why was it so attractive this time. Attractive? Maybe I am sick._

As I am lost in thought I don't realize Mikey swaying until a sudden jolt of warmth touches my shoulder. I look to see Mikey passed out. I give out a large sigh. I gentle take Mikey off of me and lay him down on the dirt.

"Sorry, Mikey" I apologies knowing he can't hear me. "Sleep tight"

TBC


	6. Brothers Gone

**DragonPrincess65: This chapter idea was givin to me by _Mikeygurl5._ Thank you.**

**Leo: So I finally get to be in this Story?**

**DragonPrincess65: Yes and so does Donnie!**

**Donnie: Finally!**

**Master Splinter: I get a say in this too.**

**DragonPrincess65: Well of course Sensei. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Master Splinter: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT.**

**DragonPrincess65: Thank you Sensei. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 6

Leo's POV:

It's been over two day since I have seen either Raph or Mikey. I'm worried sick. Donnie told me to calm down and that they will be home soon but I'm fearing the worst. I have tried calling their shell cell 26 times today and it is only 3:15 in the afternoon.

"What if something bad happen to them?" I ask Donnie with uncertainty in my voice.

"Mikey and Raph can take care of themselves. They are ninjas" Donnie says calmly as he grabs his blow torch. I begin my pacing in front of the Shell Razor. The flashing light behind me from Donnie's blow torch kind is kind of annoying me.

"What if they are hurt?"

"I taught Mikey how to do some simple first aid stuff. I'll be surprised if Mikey was even listening" Donnie says as he continues to work on the Shell razor.

"I'm not worried about Mikey" I state turning to look at Donnie "I'm worried about Raph." Donnie stop working and looks up, removing the metal mask in front of his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Mikey knows how to handle himself most of the times, where Raph doesn't. I mean Raph can take care of himself but his anger issue gets in the way of his fighting skills" I explain.

"Raph is probably fine just like Mikey" Donnie says before putting his Metal mask back on and begins working again.

"I know. I just worry, okay? I am the leader of this team and the oldest brother" I sigh rubbing the back of my neck.

"Did you try calling them?" Donnie asks sounding annoyed.

"13 times on each phone this morning."

Donnie lets out a big sigh before throwing his blow torch and metal mask to the floor. I see him do a front flip off of the Shell Razor and land in front of me. "Since you are not going to leave me alone. Let's go look for them" he sighs taking off his "working apron" and exiting throw the door. I smile in victory before rushing after him. We begin our search with me following Donnie. I can hear small beeping sounds come from his Shell Cell as he navigates us through the sewer tunnels.

"You got anything yet, Donnie?" I ask trying to look over his shoulder to look at his Shell Cell, and of course, since he is taller than me, I can't see anything.

"For the 10th time yes!" Donnie says annoyance "I got the location of both Raph's Shell Cell. The only thing different is that I can't seem to fine Mikey's Shell Cell location. It seems to have disappeared" After what seems like hours Donnie stops abruptly, making me walk into his shell.

"What happen?" I ask walking to his side. I then see what he is looking at. Raph's Shell Cell siting out in the open with no Raph or Mikey around. Donnie picks up the phone as I look around my surrounding carefully. "I knew we should have looked for them earlier" I say as I see Donnie begin walking back to the Lair. When we get back to the Lair, Master Splinter is already standing there with a look of disapproval. I hate that look.

"And where have you two been?" he asks stroking his beard with is paw.

"Sensei, Mikey followed Raph into the sewers after Raph and I got into an argument and he stormed away. Neither Raph nor Mikey have come home since, and it has been over two days since it happen. I called both of their Shell Cell but neither one of them answered. Donnie and I went to go look for them and we found Raph's phone but we couldn't find Mikey's or Raph and Mikey. I'm worried something bad has happen." I say quickly and in one breath. I take a deep breath before looking up at Mater Splinter. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I am worried too, my sons. But I'm afraid we must wait until Raphael and Michelangelo return. I do not want you two leaving the Lair until they come home. Do I make myself clear?" he asks opening his eyes and looking at Donnie and me.

"Hai Sensei" we both say. I watch as Master Splinter walks back into his room.

"Now what?" Donnie asks me holding Raph's phone close to him.

"We wait" I sigh walking away to my room.

_Come home soon little brothers. Please come home soon._

TBC


	7. Nuts and Eyes

**DragonPrincess65: Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stuff. If you like to you can read my best friend, Fang95, writing. I am happy to say that I helped create the story.**

**Raph: Yeah, Yeah, I think they know already.**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh go shove it in your shell, Raph**

**Mikey: You go Princess! (Punches the air)**

**DragonPrincess65: And this is why I love Mikey best (Hugs Mikey)**

**Mikey: You hear that Raphie? DragonPrincess65 loves me best.**

**Raph: She only loves you best because you kiss up to her.**

**DragonPrincess65: Yup! Anyways, I do not own TMNT. Enjoy**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 7

Raph's POV:

I wake up to the sound of Mikey humming. I blink a few times before the smell of fire creeps to my nose. I sit fully upright.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty" Mikey's cheerful voice rings.

"What did you call me?" I growl under my breath.

"Lunch is ready" he sings as he puts the fire out.

"How long have you been up?" I ask as Mikey hands me a large leaf with roosted nuts on it.

"For about three hours" he answers with a smile that makes my heart stop.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so tired and I thought you need the rest. Besides you are cute when you sleep" Mikey laughs before turning around and picking up another giant leaf. I feel my cheeks heat up.

_Mikey thinks I'm cute?_ My shake my head and try to head my blush with the giant leaf. "So what have you been up to?" I ask as Mikey sits down across from me.

"Oh! I walked around the forest a bit. Don't worry I didn't go that far. Anyways, my stomach started talking to me and I thought that maybe yours was too. So I tried looking for food. I almost eat some poisonous berries but I didn't. I found these nuts high in a tree. It looked like some nuts I have seen humans eating, and I was right. I was eating them and I thought you would want some as well so I grabbed as many as I could and hurried back to camp. I thought about just waking you up and giving them to you but you looked like you were enjoying your dream. So I decided to wait but got really bored real fast. I thought about how I could make these nuts better and came up with roosting them. So I built a fire and began roosting. When the first one was done, I tried it and it was amazing and I know you will love it. It's not a good as pizza but it's still good." Mikey explains with a smile plastered onto his face. I look down at the nuts before looking back up at Mikey, who was shoving nuts into his mouth like a chipmunk. I slowly put a nut in my mouth and chew. My mind was blown within seconds. Mikey was right. These nuts are amazing.

"Good, right?" Mikey asks looking at me in the eyes. I nod solemnly as I continue to eat. "So what were you dreaming about?" I look up at him with a confused look.

"What?"

"Well when I was cooking you said my name like twice and was smiling" he says while examining a nut. My face goes hot again.

"Nothing" I mumble looking to the side.

"Oh come on Raphie, tell me" Mikey begs.

Mikey's POV:

"Please?" I plead giving Raph my puppy dog eyes.

"It's not important" Raph sneers quietly finishing his nuts. I lean back pouting.

"Fine" I pout crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you pouting about now?" Raph asks with an unamused face, looking directly at me.

"Beacuse you are a big meanie" I puff looking to the side.

"I'm a what?!" he says with a bit of a growl.

"Big Meanie" I repeat sticking my tongue out at him.

"Just because I won't tell you dream I'm a 'big meanie'?" he asks sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yup" I say bluntly nodding my head.

"Whatever" he huffs getting quiet. I peak at him through the corner of my eye to see him lying down looking up at the sky.

"How's your head?" Raph asks after a minute of silent.

"Hurts" I state. I see Raph sit up and look at me with concern filled eyes. "But not as bad as it did" I finish making him calm down.

We look at each other in silence. It seemed like hours passed but I didn't care. I don't think I could ever look away from Raph's stunning green eyes. His eyes are just so bright and amazing. He is so lucky to have them. I have to share my eye color with Leo. Even though Leo's eyes are darker than mine. Even Donnie has to share his brown eyes with Master Splinter. Raph as always said that he hated his green eyes but I think they are the most awesome eyes I have ever seen. Man if Raph heard me say that he would kick my butt all the way back to the Lair. More time passes and neither one of us turn our gazes away from each other. Suddenly Raph smirks me and leans back. My cheeks burn up.

"What?" I squeak lowering my head but not breaking eye contact.

"You looked like you were studying my eyes" Raph says and chuckles.

"Well…" I look away from his gaze. "You have amazing eyes" I mumble quietly but loud enough for him to hear me.

Raph's POV:

I see Mikey's cheeks go as red as my mask as I barley hear what he says. He thinks my eyes are amazing? He knows I hate my eyes. My cheeks go warm.

"How so?" I ask hiding my blush. He looks at my shyly, which makes my heart pound twice as fast.

"They are bright and different from everyone else. Your eyes are unique unlike mine" he whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking at him amusingly.

"Unlike you I have to share my eye color with Leo and April, so mine is nothing special" Mikey explains bowing his head slightly.

"Your eyes are special" I tell him, making him look at me, shock all over his face. "If you tell anyone I'll beat the green off you" I threaten, receiving a hasty nod from Mikey. "Well first of all Leo's blue eyes are dark where yours are light. Secondly April's eyes don't have that bright glint and excitement like you do. To me, not Donnie, her eyes are dull and boring. Leo is almost just as bad. But your eyes… Your eyes shine brighter than the sun. Your eyes are full of excitement and adventure. Even though you are not the only one in the family with blue eyes, they are still special" I explain with a smile. Mikey's eyes cast down as he thinks.

"I guess so…" he mutters. My smile goes wider when I see Mikey look up with a big grin on his face. "Thanks Raph!" he cheers happily.

"Any time" I answer staring at his smiling baby blue eyes. Suddenly the ground shakes making all smiles disappear.

"Raph?" Mikey's uncertain voice calls out to me. A loud growl erupts out of nowhere.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say we are not alone" I say bluntly standing up. I reach for my Sai to notice they are not with me. "Shit" I mutter trying to regain my footing.

"Raph!" Mikey screams in fear.

"Mikey!" I call out grabbing onto his arm. Another loud roar is heard. I am able to pin point where the sound is coming from and face it. I quickly place myself in front of Mikey. My protective instinct kicks in when I feel Mikey place his hands on my right bicep. I can feel him shaking. "It's going to be okay, Mike" I say mostly trying to convince me than Mikey. I hear the sound of foot getting closer and closer. I hear Mikey gasp behind me. Then I see it.

TBC


	8. Injures Come With Rain

**DragonPrincess65: This Chapter idea was given to me by Pizza lover 86**

**Mikey: Thank you Pizza lover 86 i love you!**

**Raph: Yeah thanks!**

**DragonPrincess65: Anyways. I do not ow TMNT. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 8

Raph's POV:

It stood about seven to eight tall. It looks like a giant monster tree. It has two empty black holes as eyes and big puffy green leaves for its hair. Its mouth held hundreds of sharp teeth. Its arms looked like two thick tree branches while his legs looked like two tree trunks. I back up slowly moving Mikey a long with me.

"What is that, Raph?" Mikey whisper to me so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I don't know" I whisper back continuing to walk away from the monster, still facing it.

"ACHOO!" Mikey's sneezes loudly. The monster roars and runs at us.

"Good going Mikey!" I grunt pulling Mikey onto the ground with me.

"Sorry!" he wails scrambling to his feet.

"Mikey get behind me NOW!" I demand standing up and getting into the defensive stance.

"Raph I can fight" Mikey complains quickly standing next to me.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want you getting hurt" I mumble my cheeks feeling warm.

"Raph don't worry I can take care of myself" Mikey says. I look over and see him holding one of his Nunchucks.

"Mikey how long have you had that?" I question pointing at his weapon.

"The whole time. I lost the other one though and my T-phone" Mikey pouts looking at his weapon sadly.

"Mikey! Now is not the time to be pouty!" I growl lightly at him as the ugly tree monster charges at us.

"I'm not being pouty" Mikey says defensively as he dives out of the way of the raging monster's path.

"What is this thing?!" I ask jumping onto the tree's back.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Mikey snaps back at me as he trips the monster with his kusarigama. The monster roars as it face plants into the ground. I jump off of it and land next to Mikey.

"Nice one, bro" I say putting Mikey into a head lock and rubbing his head.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Mikey laughs trying to get out of my hold. I smile at Mikey before looking up. My smile melts away when I see the monster bring his claws up and reach towards Mikey and me.

"Look out!" I yell shoving Mikey to the side.

"Raph!" Mikey screams as a sharp feeling of pain comes from my head to my right arm. The monster then falls dead onto the floor.

"Raph are you alright?!" Mikey asks panic in his voice. I try to stay awake and fight the pain but it is too much and darkness consumes me. "Raph!" was the last thing I hear.

Mikey's POV:

"Raph! Raph! Wake up! Please wake up!" I shout at Raph shaking him violently. I look at him to see a large gash going from the right side of his head down to the elbow on his right arm. "Geez Raph just heal from your other wound to get a new one" I say quietly. I carry Raph, more like drag, to the stream and place him in the water like he did with me.

_You gotta be okay_ I chant many times in my head as I wash his cut. _Damn there is so much blood_ I curse as the crimson blood snakes down Raph's face. I take the bandage wrap off of both of my wrists after I clean his gash and wrap Raph's wound. _Just don't die on me Raph._ I pull Raph to our camp spot and lay him down. I collect some grass and bundle them up before putting it under Raph's head to act like a pillow.

"If you die I'll never be able to pull all those pranks on you, and you will never call me names or play with me" I say to Raph as I feel tears spring into my eyes.

_I'll never be able to tell you I love you._ My eyes go wide as platters. _Love? Raph? Oh no no. I cannot love Raph. Right? I love him like a brother, right? I have to only love Raph as a brother. It wrong to love your brother more than a brother. Right? Gah what is wrong with me!? Just because Raph protects me a lot, he is also very protective over me when it comes to being in a fight or if we are anywhere unusual. Now that I think about it he is more protective of me than anyone else. Maybe Raph loves me…NO! Raph could never love a guy like me! I'm are loud, annoying, I get on everyone's nerves, and I can never take anything seriously. Why would an amazing guy like Raph love me? Raph would never share my feelings. OMG I do love Raph, more than a brother! Oh god! Oh god! I can't tell Raph he will hate me! _I am snapped out of my train of thought by something wet on my nose. I look up and feel rain drops land on my face. The little drops turn into a down pour. _Great just great. _I complain looking over at a passed out Raph. I look around trying to find a dry area. _Raph would kill me if he got sick. _I think as try to cover his body with mine. Realization hits me as I look down at Raph. I'm straddling his hips, I have my hands on either side of his head supporting me, and my face is inches from his. My cheeks go warm and my eyes travel down to his lips. _It wouldn't hurt to try…_ I shake my head furiously. _No Mikey you can't think like that now._ What I hadn't realized was that when I shook my head my face got closer to Raph's. Our lips only centimeters apart. _Oh god!_ My face feels like it is on fire. _Awe shell!_ I close my eyes and lean in slightly. My lips connect to Raph for a second before pulling away. _I can't believe I did that… I can't believe I liked that… OMG Raph is so going to kill me!_

TBC


	9. Author

**Author's**** Note**

* * *

**Dear Followers,**

** I am sad to say there will be no more chapters posted for the next week. I am going on a trip to Florida tomorrow and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop so I promise as soon as I get back I will update. Thank you for following me and adding me at a favorite. I'll see you guys in a week chow! Don't forget to review so i know you still like this story.**

**Love,**

**DragonPrincess65**

**PS. Mikey will miss you too ;3**


	10. I'm Happy w the Memories

**DragonPrincess65: Oh Raphie!**

**Raph: What?! And stop calling me that! Its annoying!**

**DragonPrincess65: (Sniffle and begins crying) **

**Raph: (Shocked) Oh geez. I'm sorry, Princess!**

**Mikey: Way ta go, Raph. You made her cry...again.**

**Raph: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**

**Mikey: be quiet Raph you have done enough damage!**

**DragonPrincess65: (Sniffle) I (sob) do not (sob) own TMNT! (cry)**

**Mikey: Raph make her happy!**

**Raph: I'm trying!**

**Mikey: Well try harder!**

**Raph: (Growls at Mikey) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 9

Mikey's POV:

After about an hour the rain finally stops, meaning I have to get off of Raph, not happy. I untangle my legs from him and sit next to him. _Oh Raph. I should be where you are not you. Why did you push me out of the way? You wouldn't be on your death bed if you did._ I sigh deeply and start a fire. I push Raph closer to the fire, but making sure it wasn't to close. I place Raph's head in my lap and look down at him. "Wake up Raphie boy" I say with tears in my eyes and a smile. "You gotta wake up. The sun is shining…kind of, the water is blue…kind of, and the trees are green…on the floor. You gotta wake up" I say trying to encourage Raph to wake up even though I know he can't hear me. I stare into the flames of the fire in deep thought. I laugh to myself lightly.

"Remember that time you saw that cockroach when we were kids and completely lost it?" I ask Raph laughing. "You stood on the couch and swore not to come off until the cockroach was gone? Leo and Donnie kicked it out of the lair. Somehow you found a way to get on my back. You weighed a ton so you almost crushed me. As soon as that cockroach was gone you got off of me and chased me around the house with your Sais because I was the one who brought it in, in the first place" I laugh at the memory.

"I remember that time when we were 13 and I got a bad nightmare about my being eaten by a giant worm. You know what we ate before pizza? Anyways I went to you and you called me a 'weirdo' and to 'go back to bed'. I cried which made you feel bad. In the end you let me sleep with you. That was an awesome memory." I smile to myself and begin to gently rub Raph's head.

"Sorry for bothering you with all those nightmares. I can understand why you get frustrated with me. I mean I do always go to you when I have a bad dream. You are just not afraid of anything, except cockroaches. You always protect me from harm, like today. I always look up to you. You are my hero. You are better than every superhero in the comic book world. You are worth more than all my comic books putt together then times it by how smart Donnie is" I explain smiling up to the blue and white sky. "All I want is for you to be happy"

"I am happy"

Raph's POV:

Mikey gasps and jumps up, making my head crash onto the ground. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Raph" Mikey apologizes helping me sit up. "Um… Raph? How long have you been awake?" Mikey asks sounding nervous.

"Long enough" I says wincing at the pain in my head and on my arm.

"What all did you hear?" He asks sounding a bit panic. I look at him and think.

_Should I tell him I have been awake since he said wake up?_ I stare at Mikey's baby blue eyes and notice the nervousness. "Since you told me to wake up" I answer with a shrug, receiving a sharp pain in my arm. Mikey's eyes cast downward, trying to avoid my gaze. I let out a groan and roll my eyes. "Hey Mike! Remember the time you painted Spike's shell pink?" I ask him. He looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"Yeah you were pretty pissed" he says with a light chuckle.

"I still am. Remember what happen?" I say looking at his thinking face amusingly.

"You glued lettuce on my tail. Then Spike went to eat it and nearly bit my tail off" Mikey explains getting a cute pouty face. I chuckle as he crosses his arms over his chest and sits cross legged towards me. "That wasn't every nice" he states glaring at me.

"First of all, you deserved it. Second of all it was funny as shell" I laugh forgetting about my pain.

"I did not deserve it. I was aiming for red but it turned out pink" Mikey pouts glowering at me playfully. I laugh as i notice Mikey scooting closer to me.

"What?" I growl as I see Mikey squint at me.

"So you are happy?" he raises an eye brow leaning closer into me. My face feels like it is burning.

"Yeah" I nod, leaning my head back.

"Why?" he asks getting away from my face and sitting up straight.

"Why?" I repeat what Mikey says a little confused by what he was asking. He nods and puts his face on his hands. "Well… we got Master Splinter, Donnie, Leo, and April" I begin placing a hand under my chin.

"No! I want to know what makes you happy. Right. Now." Mikey complains.

"Oh. Right" I say sheepishly turning my head to hid the embarrassment. "I'm happy because there is no stinky sewer around here. I'm happy about having food and water. I'm happy you are not hurt. And I'm happy… I'm with you" I say scratching my cheek with my finger.

"You are happy because you are with me?" Mikey says happily.

"I guess" I say gruffly.

"I'm happy I'm with you too" He says with a large grin. "I'm also glad you are not dead" he sighs and dramatically wiping a sweat from his brow.

"Whatever drama queen" he puff rolling my eyes.

"If I'm the drama queen, you must be my drama king" Mikey smirks at me.

"You are lucky I am in pain or I would pound you into next week" I threaten, growling at him.

"Loosen your knee pad, bro" Mikey says rolling his eyes at me. "You should be more appreciated then bossy" I look at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was the one who made the fire for you to warm up. I was the one who cleaned out your wounds. I'm the one who took off my bandages to wrap your injuries up. I'm the one who hovered over you for an hour while it was raining!" Mikey blew up.

"What?!" I demand. I see Mikey's eyes widen as his hand goes over his mouth.

"Nothing"

"You hovered over me for an hour, in the rain?!" I'm practically screaming while my face feels like it is going to burn off and not by the fire.

"Sorry?" Mikey questions looking confused.

"You could have gotten sick! remember last time you were out in the rain?" I spit out a little frustrated.

"I got sick. I know." Mikey whines, rolling his eyes. I take a deep breath and calm down.

"Thank you Mikey" I say softly.

"No problem" he replies, scooting over so that he is leaning on my chest. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest my chin on his head. We both stare into the fire calmly. Waiting for something to happen next.

TBC

* * *

**DragonPrincess65: Again i am writers block. please help!**


	11. Rare Healing Herbs

**DragonPrincess65:**

**Hey everyone I'm not going to do these FanFics for a while. Something has come up and I don't have time to type up new chapters. I'm so sorry and I feel horrible about doing this to you guys but I'm going through a lot of stress. Please forgive me and I swear as soon as what's going on blows over I'll type the new chapters faster than you can say "Booyakasha!" You can message me and I promise message back. Please don't forget about me. Please keep following me and please don't unfavorite me. I can understand if you do but please believe in me when I say I will come back to these stories as soon as I can. Comment me. I could use all the support I can get. Bye. But not forever. I love you all!**

**Love,**

**DragonPrincess65**

**P.S. Mikey will miss you all and he wants you all to say "Booyakasha!" for him. Thanks for reading my stories.**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water 

Chapter 10

Raph's POV:

I open my eyes weakly as I stare at my rather bright surroundings. I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is cuddling with Mikey. _Mikey?!_ I look down in my arms to see him not there. "Mikey?" I say looking around the camp site. "Mikey?!" I say a little louder. No reply. "MIKEY?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. There is no site of Mikey. _Oh shit! He probably went out into the woods! Fuck! _I curse at myself as I try and get up. A sharp pain runs through me making me fall down. I suddenly see a little trail of red heading into the darkness of the forest. "Mikey…" I mutter to myself. _I gotta get up. I gotta find Mikey! _I whimper at the pain as I am finally able to get up on my feet. I hold on to a tree branch as I take nice easy steps towards the direction of the blood trail. My legs give out on me as I crash to the ground. My eye lids heavy. "Mikey… Please be Okay" I whisper as darkness consumes me. When I wake up again its dark. "Mikey?" I say looking around once more. Again no one is hear but me. I'm so worried that something bad might has happen to Mikey I don't see a dark figure walk up behind me. I turn my head towards the sound as I hear a twig snap. "Mikey? Is that you?" I call out hopefully as I struggle to get up. The shadow figure continues to walk towards me. "Mikey, I was so worried you got hurt. Don't ever leave without writing a note again. I was scared out of my shell" I scold the approaching figure. "Mikey?" I ask in concern. The figure comes out of the shadow and I can see. "You are not Michelangelo" I hiss at the tall man wearing shades.

"No. but if you are curious about the other giant turtle we found I suggest you come with me quietly" the man said as he adjust his sunglasses.

"Other giant turtle? Mikey! What did you do to Mikey?!" I growl my hands balling into fists. No one hurts _my_ Mikey and gets away with it.

"If I were you I would stand down. You are in no condition to fight" the man's husky voice demanding. "Just let me tie you up"

"Like shell I'll let you tie me up!" I scream angrily at the man.

"Do you want to see your friend again?"

"He is my brother and you better not hurt him in anyway or else" I growl, taking a shaky step towards the man. Ignoring the pain.

"Little too late for that, freak. But don't worry. If you come with me I promise not to hurt your brother" the man vowed taking a step forward. I sigh.

_Mikey…_ I growl at the man as I stand up straighter to show I am no threat.

"Good. Now come along"

I grunt with pain as I walk side by side with the man. "What's up with the sunglasses in the middle of the night?" I ask after a long, what felt like an hour, time of walking in silence.

"It makes me look cool" he says simply.

_It makes you look like a fool!_ I smile to myself. That is something Mikey would say. _Mikey… please be okay._ "So what's your name?" I grunt as I feel a stick whack me in the back of the head. The man sighs.

"The name is Erick and don't you forget it."

"So what is a nasty guy like you doing out here in the unknown?" Erick sighs before taking off his sunglasses and placing them on his head. His brown eyes had unhappiness and guilt in them.

"To be honest I'm not nasty. I hate being mean, but my boss says I have to or he will cut out my spleen"

"Nice rhyme"

"Thanks! I'm sorry for being rude, but I found you brother wandering the woods, picking up special kinds of rare healing herbs. We have been searching this island for years for it and could never find them, but all of a sudden a turtle that walks on two legs and wearing an orange mask comes along and finds them like that is his normal routine. My boss wanted him so he could find these herbs" Erick explains as he kicks a lonely rock off the dirt trail.

"Why does your boss want some healing herbs?" I ask. Erick looks at me then at my injuries. He grabs my right arm and flings it over his shoulder as he helps put the weight off of me. "Thanks"

"No problem, and to answer your question, my boss wants these herbs to make a lot of money. These herbs are only found on this island. Most people don't even know they exists. They are almost impossible to find. So that's why it was a shock that your… Brother you said?" Erick looks at me to clarify. I nod and he continues "your brother found them so easily"

"I'm surprised as well"

"You are?" Erick looked at me with so much confusion it made me flinch away.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that my bro, the one who never listens, that never picked up any book except comic books, and that is so dense you want to smack him upside the head most of the time, found a rare anything" I shake my head in disbelief "It just doesn't seem like Mikey" Erick nods and we walk in silence. I glance over at him as he stares up the dirt path. "So… how did you know where I was?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I followed your brother's blood trail" he says simply, not looking at me.

"How did you find Mikey?"

"I was on patrol with two other guys trying to find the plant. When I heard a voice. I looked at the path and saw a giant orange masked turtle picking up plants. I was shocked. I had never seen anything like him. I went to approach him when I notice the plants he was picking. They were the healing herbs. He turned around and I saw his head oozing an ugly yellow and bubbly white. Blood was also trailing down his face on the ground. I saw him put one of the plants in his mouth and eat it. He asked me if I wanted some. I asked him how he found it and he told me that he just stumbled upon them and that he was going to take some for his big brother" Erick looks at me "I'm guess that it is you" he looks back at the road "He handed me one before turning around and picking the rest of the pant up. Then the two guys I was with saw him picking the herbs and jumped him. I tried to stop them but they kept punching him I told them that if they didn't stop I would tell the boss. They stopped and ended up dragging your half-awake brother to the boss. I was about to follow when I remembered he said something about you. So I followed his blood trail right to you." Erick takes a deep breath as he finished explaining. I stare at him with shock. I didn't know whether I should be pissed off for those men beating up Mikey, or worried for the fact that I don't know where he is. I look back at the path as I let Erick catch his breath.

"How much longer till we get to your boss?"

"We are here"

TBC


	12. Meeting the Enemy

**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone i'm baaaaack! Did you miss me?**

**Mikey: We missed you a ton!**

**Raph: I missed ya.**

**DragonPrincess65: Yay! Anyways we all know the drill! I do not own TMNT**

**Mikey: But you wish you could!**

**Raph: Everyone wishes they could!**

**DragonPrincess65: True dat! Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 11

Mikey's POV:

I struggle to open my eyes as I hear a sound of a large metal door closing. _What did I do? __Why am I here? _I ask myself in my head as my eyes finally clear up. _Where am I?_ I look around. I try to move my arms to find they are strapped to my side, so are my legs. I realize am strapped down on a cold metal bed. _What the shell?!_ I struggle with the tough brown leather on my arms and legs.

"So you are awake" a sinister voice behind me says. I try to look but my head can't turn that far. I am a turtle not an owl. "There is no point in struggling, Turtle"

"I have a name!" I spit out.

"I could only guess, but I don't care" the voice says as loud footsteps are heard coming towards me.

_Rude_. Finally the footsteps stop next to me. I turn to look at the guy and gasp. It's a girl. That threw me off big time. I was not expecting a female. She was a tall, slim, long black hair girl. She has her hair up in a tight bun. She looked to be in her late 20s if not 30s. She is wearing a white lab coat with what looks like blood stains on it which creeps me out.

"My name is Dr. Val" she says in a husky voice.

"I didn't ask what your name was, lady" I huff, narrowing my eyes at her.

"If I were you-"she pulls out a dagger and holds it at my throat "I'd watch the way you talk to me" she steps back and shoves her dagger into the front pocket of her lab coat. I gulp.

_I wish Raph was here… _RAPH! My eyes widen. Oh geez I left Raph at the camp site. He is injured and alone and I bet he can't defend himself if a hungry wild animal came along. He may be tough but… I'm a horrible brother.

"What's wrong, Turtle?-"

"The name is Michelangelo" I say cutting her off. She rolls her eyes

"Whatever, "Michelangelo". Stupid name" I open my mouth just to close it as I see her hand go into her front pocket where the dagger is. "So "Michelangelo" what were you doing in the woods?" Dr. Val hisses, glaring at me.

"None of your business" I growl. In my head I smile. Thinking about Raph.

"What were you doing in these woods?" she asks again as If I didn't hear her the first time.

"None of your business" I reply again, sticking my tongue out at her. Her left eye twitches. I stifle a laugh knowing now is not a good time for that. I hear her take a deep breath making me look unsure at her.

"Please Michelangelo" her voice is softer and she has a smile on her face making me feel really nervous. "Look around" my eyes shift from her deep grey eyes to the walls. I feel myself about to puke at the sight. Tons of blood cover the walls including skeletons. I'm guessing they are human since their skin is pined by nails open on the side of the bones. My eyes widen. I have never seen such a sight. It scares me. I feel myself choke as my eyes travel back to Dr. Val who has an evil smirk on her face. "Those are people who don't cooperate with me" she whispers in a low but loud voice. I gulp again wishing Raph was with me. He would beat up this chick and save me. "Now I'm going to ask again. What are you doing in this forest?"

"What are YOU doing in this forest" I shoot back. Her eyes widen a little. I know I surprised her. She blinks at me repeatedly looking like she is shocked and thinking. I can't stop a grin from spreading on my face. She scowls

"what the hell are you grinning at?!" my grin disappears as the words drip from her lips like poison.

"N-nothing" I stammer. I mentally beat myself up for showing a sign of weakness to the enemy. _Has my brothers or Master Splinter taught me nothing?!_

"That's what I though" I hear the door open then close behind me followed by some quick paced footsteps. I look at the new human as it comes into view. It's another female but this one is smaller and she looks like a teenager like me. Her hair is light brown with a single purple lock of hair coming down the left side of her head. She has green eyes with brown in it. She is wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a glittery black star on it and long blue jeans. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail. She looks nice, well nicer then Dr. Val.

"Dr. Val, Erik has returned" the girl said, with a hint of cheerfulness in it.

"Really, Linda?! You stop me over that?!" Dr. Val sneers at the girl.

"He has another-"she looks at me "one of those" she nods at me.

"I am a turtle!" I grunt at her. "I know" Linda says before turning her attention back to Dr. Val.

"There are more turtles?!" Dr. Val mouth drops as she looks from me to Linda.

"Another tur- Raph!" I shout louder than I wanted too.

"Oh? So you know of this "other" turtle?" Dr. Val smirks at me. I gulp feeling sweat drip down my face. "Linda watch the turtle. I'm going to check on this other turtle" Dr. Val announces before walking off.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I threaten as I begin to struggle in my straps again.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she says sarcastically before cackling and slamming the metal door shut. I listen as the sound of Dr. Val gets further and further away from me.

_Great! Just great._ _This is just not my day is it?_

TBC


	13. Pokemon

**DragonPrincess65: Hey hey hey! DP65 here and I just want to give a shout out to all my trusted Followers out there. Thanks to you guys and your awesome reviews I feel more comfortable posting new chapters. I love all of you. Remember if you have any idea's on what to do for a new chapter in Rapid Sewer Water just PM me. I will message you back asap. you will also be announced saying you were the one to come up with the idea... (Smirks) anyone who gives me the best review ever gets a kiss from Raph and Mikey.**

**Raph: What?! I did not sign up for this!**

**Mikey: Yay! I cant wait to kiss that awesome follower!**

**DragonPrincess65: I do not own TMNT. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 12

Mikey's POV:

So here I am strapped to a metal bed as I wait for something to happen. Dr. Val left over 15 minutes ago. Of course I'm not alone. A girl name Linda is sitting in a chair next to me playing a hand held video game. I got bored so I'm watching her. By what it looks like she is playing Pokémon. I see her smirk as she defeats a Pigey with her Squirtle.

"My Squirtle is unbeatable" she says quietly to her game.

"Not against my Pikachu he isn't" I say making her look up at me in shock.

"You play Pokémon?!"

"Well duh! What else would I play that isn't Mario?"

"Whoa!" Linda says smiling. "My favorite Pokémon is Wooper! They are so cute!"

"They are pretty cute but I prefer Eevee. Why? Because it can be any type it wants to be! That's pretty awesome right?"

"Yes but if you evolve you can never go back to that Eevee again"

"It's called catching more of them. Or breeding them. By the way, do understand this Pokémon breeding? Cause I don't get it."

"Me neither. I mean how do they do it?" I smile at Linda

"So what is a nice, interesting girl like yourself working for a scum bag like Dr. Val?" I ask her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"She is my step mother" Linda admitted looking a little upset.

"Step mother? Like from Cinderella? What happen to your real mother?"

"She died in a car accident when I was nine" Linda says sadly. I notice her eyes getting glassy.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry" I say feeling sadden by the fact I just upset my new friend. She whips her eyes with arm and sniffles.

"Don't worry about it"

"So… What about your dad?" she blinks a few times as if not understanding what I am saying.

"I don't know" she says after a while.

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"So what is your name?" Linda asks with a smile on her face. I feel my spirit get lifted.

"I'm Michelangelo! But everyone calls me Mikey" I say smiling back at her.

"It's nice to have a name for that green, freckled face of yours" Linda laughs. "What's up with the orange mask anyways?"

"I'm a ninja!" I announce loudly.

"Yeah and I'm the princess of Mars" Linda says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No. I really am!" I exclaim, furrowing my eye ridges together.

"Anyways! So Mikey, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah. I have four brothers"

"Are they all turtles?"

"Uh huh!"

"Are they all ninjas?"

"Yup"

"How old are they?"

"Well, we all are 15 but Leo is the oldest, Raph is the second oldest, Donnie is the third oldest, and I'm the youngest" I explain.

"So you are the baby?" Linda asks with a smirk.

"No! I am not the baby! I'm only a few months younger than my brothers" I pout.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get all pouty on me" Linda laughs.

"You're mean"

"I am not"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Ha! I just made you say you are mean" I laugh at her.

"You act like a toddler!"

"Well so do you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too-" I am cut off as the metal doors open again followed by Dr. Val's footsteps. I can't help but groan. _Not her again._ I hear two other pair of footsteps following behind Dr. Val's loud ones. I look over a Linda who looks nervous and scared but soon her face lightens up with a small shy smile. I raise an eye ridge at her confusingly as Dr. Val approaches me.

"Alright, Turtle. Let's go" I feel the straps on my feet and hands loosen. I don't even have time to think before I am grabbed and jerked roughly back. "Take him out of my sight and put him in the dungeon with the other" Dr. Val demands waving her hand towards the door.

"Dr. Val, please don't do this. He is just a kid. He didn't do anything wrong" I hear Linda plead as I get dragged out. I don't get to hear the rest of it because the door slams shut behind me.

"You must be the great Michelangelo that I have heard so much about" I turn my head and look up at the man holding me.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in a building?"

"Cuz they make me look cool"

"I think it makes you look stupid" I snort.

"Raphael told me you would say something like that"

"Raph?!" I shout ripping myself out of his grip. "What have you done to my big brother?!" I growl

"Nothing! I swear!" the boy says putting his hands up in defense. I calm down when I see he is being truthful. "I'm going to take you to him" I feel my heart flutter.

_I get to see Raph again. My Raph. Oh I hope he is alright._

"Don't worry about his injury. I gave him some of that healing herb you gave me before the men I was with beat you up. Sorry about that by the way" The boy apologizes.

"It's alright. Things happen. It's not your fault those men smell like an onion gave birth to a pile of dirty socks" The boy laughs

"Your brother told me you were very forgiving and funny"

I blink "Are we talking about the same Raph?"

"Um… we are talking about the turtle with a red mask, right?" I nod my head "Than yes we are"

"That's no way. Raph doesn't think I'm funny. He thinks I'm annoying" I say feeling really confused. The boy shrugs.

"Well that's what he told me. He told me you were forgiving and funny. Shall we go to your brother?" I smile and nod my head

"Please" the boy smiles.

"Raph missed you very much"

"I missed him too"

TBC


	14. Confession

**DragonPrincess65: This chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for! How exciting. I hope you all like it cuz I got excited just by writing it. Teehee! **

**Mikey: Say the people! Say the people!**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh right. Last chapter I said anyone who gives me ideas gets a kiss from Mikey and Raph well here are the winners:**

_Demigoth C. Emo_

_Leoninja_

**Congratulation!**

**Mikey: They are so cute 3**

**Raph: I can't believe you set me up for this.**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh shut up and do it you idiot.**

**Mikey: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT**

**DragonPrincess65: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Rapid Sewer Water

Chapter 13

Mikey's POV:

I walk silently behind the boy as he drags me down different hallways, with my hands tied in front of me.

"By the way, the name is Erik" The boy says breaking the silence.

"Wow it took you, what, 10 minutes to finally tell me your name?" I snort. The hallway goes quiet again. The only sound that is heard is are our footsteps. A few minutes later Erik stops in front of a large mid evil like door. I see him pull out a giant key ring that is holding, what looks like, over a hundred keys. "Holy crap dude! Got enough keys there?"

"No" I blink at the unsuspecting answer as Erik picks a key and opens the door. He jerks the rope that bind my wrists together, urging me to walk. I follow close behind him as I stare at all the weird creatures and humans that are in each cell. Finally we get to the last cell. Inside it is dark except for a candle which only lights up half of the room. Erik opens the door and takes the rope off of my hands. He ushers me inside before closing and locking the door. "I'll be back later to get you out, okay." Erik whispers.

"Thank you Erik" I whisper back. I hear Erik leave and soon the cell is quiet. I hate quiet. "H-hello?" I say nervously into the cell.

"Michelangelo?" a gruff voice echo's throughout the cell. I gulp and take a step back.

"Y-yes" I stammer, a bit frighten. A shadowy figure appears near me. I gulp and take another step back. I see the shadow take a step forward. I try to take another step but am stopped by a cold, brick wall. I see the shadow's hand reach out towards me. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for what is going to happen next. I gasp as strong arms wrap around my waist and pulls me closer. I feel my breath hitch at the warm breath that is on my neck.

"Mikey" Raph's voice says, sounding normal.

"Raph?!" I gasp, my eyes widen. I feel Raph nuzzle into my neck. I try to hold back a moan by biting my lip.

"Mikey. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I lost you" I feel Raph shaking a little.

_Is he crying?!_ I slowly bring my arms up and wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I bury my own face into his shoulder. "And I thought I lost you" Raph pulls away from me. His arms are still around my waist.

Raph's POV:

I look down at Mikey. His beautiful glassy baby blue eyes stare up at me. I see a single tear leak from his eye and rolls down his freckled cheek. Removing on hand from around his waist, I wipe his tear away. Mikey blinks and looks up at me with shock. I can't help but smile at him. His eyes are so stunning. I could stare at them all day, every day, for the rest of my life. Mikey looks down and away from me. This confuses me.

"I'm sorry" Mikey chokes a sob.

"What?" I say surprised at this sudden apology.

"This is all my fault. I got us into this. You don't deserve to be here. You did nothing wrong. I'm the idiot that always gets us into trouble. I'm the reason we got sent here in the first place." Mikey begins crying.

"Mikey…" I say softly. My hand goes back to his chin and I gently force his head up so he is looking at me again. "This is not your fault"

"Yes it is Raph! I was the one who ran in the sewers when I knew it was wet! I was the one who made the monster attack us when we were in the forest! I was the one who went out alone without telling you where I was going and got captured-"Mikey's voice trailed off as his tears flowed from his eyes like a river. I hate seeing Mikey like his. I hate the crying. The blaming himself. Everything. I just want the tears to stop. I feel myself lean down slowly. Within seconds I feel my lips on Mikey's cheeks, kissing his tears. I hear Mikey's breath hitch, again, at the sudden feeling. I move to his other cheek and kiss it too. When I lean away Mikey is no longer crying but wide, saucer like, eyes staring at me with disbelief. I notice his cheeks rose pink.

Mikey's POV:

_His kissed my cheeks. He kissed me! Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Raph kissed me. _I stare up at Raph. I see his cheeks have a hint of pink on them.

"Mikey, I-"Raph begins to say but gets choked up. I look at him with the most innocent eyes known to man. I see Raph's cheeks get a darker shade of pink.

"Yes Raph?" I ask my arms are still around his neck. Raph opens his mouth but closes it. I see his eyes look around the room before he leans down so his is only inches from my face. "R-Raph?" I stutter feeling goose bumps on my arms.

"Mikey… Please don't hate me for this."

Before I have time to process what he says, Raph presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen and I feel myself tense up. I'm frozen in place. Raph's lips are so soft. Raph isn't moving his lips. He just has them pressed against my own. When I feel Raph begin to pull away I tighten my grip on his neck, not wanting him to leave my lips. My eyes flutter shut as I press into the kiss. I feel like fireworks are happening inside of me. I just want to melt into the kiss. Raph's arms, which are around my waist, pull me closer to him. I feel Raph's lips begin to move. His tongue slivers out of his mouth and licks my lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth allowing him to go in. Raph's shoves his tongue into my mouth making me mouth. I feel his wet tongue explore my mouth. Not leaving a single corner missed. I playfully flick my tongue at his. I don't fight for dominance since I know Raph will win. Raph's tongue swirls around mine. Raph tastes like skittles for some bizarre reason. But I don't care. I love the taste of him. After what seems like hours, we finally pull away to catch our breath. We are both panting like we just ran a marathon.

"I love you, Mikey" Raph says after a few minutes. I look up at him.

"I love you too, Raphie" I say smiling as I nuzzle my head into his chest. We sit down on the floor. Raph has his back against the wall. He grabs me and places me in lap before wrapping his arms around me, protective and possessively. My eyes get as I snuggle into Raph's chest. My eyes close and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

TBC


End file.
